Where is my Kagome
by lonelybutterfly95
Summary: No good with summaries so please check it out InuxKag Cursing is involved


Summary: I'm not good with summaries so please checkout this songfic of InuxKag

A/N: This is my first fanfiction story and songfic., so here we go. The show Inuyasha and song "Donde Esta Mi Primavera" by Marcos Antonio Solis. The song is originally in Spanish but I have translated the best I could if you do understand Spanish I recommend to listen to the song. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORY CHARACTER OR SONG.

Where is my Kagome?

"Text"...Speaking

_'Text'...Thoughts_

_Text...Song_

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

It's a dark cold rainy night here in the feudal era. I'm in the forest by the Bone Eater's well.

"I just don't believe it." I said it to myself "She said she loved me."

"Has she been with him all this time? Why doesn't she smile like that when she is with me? Is she really that happy with him? Can I make her that happy?" I said out loud frustrated with everything that happen.

_I owe you so much,_

_Much more love now,_

_I give you my resignation._

_I know you loved me,_

_I could feel it._

_I want to rest in your forgiveness._

~An hour ago at Kagome's house~

I see Kagome and a guy I've never seen before making out in her room. I open the window and ran in.

"INUYASHA!" I heard Kagome shout in shock

I then pulled her away from him and then punch the guy in the face. He then flew across her room, crashing into her closet.

"STOP INUYASHA!" she screamed and tried to pull me back.

"WHAT THE FUCK! IS GOING ON HERE, KAGOME?! WHO IS THIS BASTARD YOUR WHOREING AROUND WITH?" I yelled at her as I was going towards to kill him.

She then quickly ran in front of him and stops me in my tracks.

"He is Hojo and…..**MY FIANCE!**" she yelled out.

"WHAT!" I roared.

"YOUR FIANCE?" I whispered confused.

"Yes, Inuyasha, he is my fiancé." she said as she looked down just staring at the floor.

There was a long silence between us that was killing me in the inside I wanted to tell her I love her, but before I could say anything, she whispered "Get out, Inuyasha."

"But Kagome" I started to reach for her to touch her warm gentle skin but she stepped back.

"GET OUT! INUYASHA! LEAVE, GO HOME AND DON'T COME BACK FOR ME!" she screamed at me, so I left without a word.

~End of Flashback~

_I'll pretend_

_that you never left,_

_you've only gone on a trip and nothing more._

_And with your memory,_

_when I am very sad,_

_I will accompany my loneliness__._

_'Here I am now hurt, confuse, and lost.' I thought._

"What happen between us, Kagome?" I whispered. I then notice that I'm at the sacred tree.

_'Here is where we first met, Kagome." I thought_

"Inuyasha?" I heard Kagome's voice from behind me. As soon as I turn I see her soaking wet from the harsh rain. Her clothes so soaked that I can see her shiver from the cold and her hair draped over her eyes that I couldn't see them.

"Kagome?" I whisper, trying so hard not to go towards her, because she seemed so fragile. That I'm afraid she'll break.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something." she said as she was only a far distance away from me, I could faintly smell her nice clean scent though the rain and from the distance she kept between us.

After a long silence in the rain I asked "What do you need to tell me?"

"Inuyasha, I can't-" she stood hesitating for a moment and the silence kills me. She then looked up at me and with eyes filled with sadness she says "I can't be with you anymore, I can't come back."

"Like for a few days or a week?" I asked hesitantly and confused.

"Longer." She said as she looked down to her feet.

"What do you mean?" I asked afraid to know.

"I can't be with you, never again." She whispered, still looking down, but my demon dog ears still heard it quite well.

Still hoping I heard wrong I said "What you say?"

"I CAN NEVER COME BACK!" She shouted with such force it took me back.

"Why not?!" I yell

"I am engaged with Hojo. The truth is this is an arrange marriage and it's something I can't get out of!" she said, as she lifted her head and I can see the hurt in her eyes. "So they're going to destroy the well in my era, so I can't return."

'_WHAT!? I can't lose Kagome now. I already lost Kikyo, so what can I do.__'_ I thought.

"You can stay here with me. You don't need to return to that era, if you don't want to?" I stated hoping she will consider it.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" she screamed and started running to the well.

_I want my absence,_

_Become the large wings,_

_with which you can take_

_that long flight,_

_of many scales,_

_somewhere that you can lose yourself__._

**Couple of hours have past…**

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" I whispered harshly to myself as I punched the sacred tree each time. "I'm such an idiot! How can I ask, Kagome such a thing?" as I slide against the tree in defeat.

"She deserves better, than I can never provide and that other guy can. Like wealth, allowed to be close to her family, create a normal human family, in her own era. If she chose me she would have to live in my time, away from her family, have no good status, and if anything having half demon children only to be burden by it later. But another reason, why I can't be with her is that I never showed her any…**devoted love**…because I always ran off to Kikyo and I knew that it hurt Kagome in the process."

The rain became a storm "Besides this 'Hojo guy' can give her happiness, then I guess I can let her go and wish her a good life, but I want her to know I will always love her."

_I'm here with nothing_

_I will talk about everything._

_I'll find my way to continue._

_Until the years_

_erase my memory_

_I will never stop asking:_

_Where is my spring?_

_Where has my sun hidden__,_

_That my garden has forgotten,_

_My Soul has withered?_

**50 years later…**

It's been many years sense Kagome left this era and went off to marry that other guy. Now all I do is tell the story of our adventures to Miroku and Sango's grandchildren and some of the villager's children. Many of our friends and even my brother have died, but besides Shippo and Rin, but the only one that still remembers the old times is me. Though these years of repeating and telling the stories, many questions have come to my mind. Like _'How is she, has she live a__ happy life, How many children will she have, Does she remember me?'_

But not one of those questions compare to these that I'm sure I will never stop asking myself, even on my dying day…"_Where is my Kagome?, Where has her light gone, that my soul has forgotten?"_ My soul is withering away.


End file.
